Ultraman Alpha Episode 19: Chrono Anomaly
Previously ''on Ultraman Alpha'' Stuff happened...in other words, I'm too lazy to write anything.... We now return to...the main story... "I can't believe you left me on that deserted island in the middle of nowhere!", Phillip yelled on the boat in which Curtis borrowed in order to retrieve him. "Not my problem...", Curtis said, ignoring the swear words of Phillip. "Why isn't it your problem?!?! You left me on that island!" "You insisted on going there while there was a planet-busting maniac there..." "I mean...how could I not go? It's like watching a movie!" "Except that you might die...Hey look a portal!", a multicoloured portal opened up before the speeding boat. "Turn the boat around!" "Nope!", the boat accelerated and charged full speed into the portal. The boat was now flying everywhere within the wormhole while Phil was still latching on to it, screaming for his life, behind him, Curtis was reading a book. "How are you not freaking out?!?!", Phil continied yelling for his life. "Because this is probably not the worst thing you see in life...", Curtis continued flipping through the pages of his book. "Like what?" "Like that one thing in Ancient Greece...", Phillip shuddered at the memory of the thibg that they saw in Ancient Greece, it was something that he did not want to remember for the rest of his life, but it will still probably come back and haunt him in his nightmares. "You just had to use that card, did you?" "Yep.", Curtis tossed him a card, with an image of a guy shuddering and the words 'Bad Memories' written on it. "I knew it! You little tricky devil!" "I mean...you don't end up eating dirt at the end of each portal..." "Well...I got stuck on an island!" "There's the end of the wormhole...", a blinding light stood in there way. "What?", Phillip didn't even have time to scream as he was ejected from the wormhole, appearing a good 5 metres above ground. They both landed in water, "Yes!", Curtis said, rejoicing at the fact that for the first time in forever, he hadn't eaten dirt after going through a wormhole. Though his moment was short lived after a horserider passed by, splashing mud into both of their faces. "What was that about me not receiving dirt into my face?", Phillip asked, washing his face with the river water that he is currently in. "It was mud...that doesn't count! Anyways...should we get out of the river or what?" "Yeah...we should...", both of them swam to the side of the river and boosted themselves back onto the ground. "So...where and when are we now, smart guy?" Curtis looked around and found the most obvious answer to that question, "We are in the Aztec times...", he pointed to a square-ish pyramid. Phil looked up and facepalmed, "I should've thought of that..." "Well you didn't did you?" "True...", they both began walking their way to the pyramids when a mysterious green fireball rained from the sky. "What the...", it crash landed into a village, creating a giant explosion that took half of the village with it, surprisingly, fire didn't spready anywhere, but a shadow appeared from the crater left by the explosion. The being walked down the streets of the half-destroyed village while the villagers cowered in fear. "Cower in fear mortals! For Xolotl has arrived!", Xolotl said, creating pillars of fire behind him. A pillar of light suddenly shone from the cloudy skies, and in it, a winged serpent appeared, "I knew you were planning something...", the serpent said. "Get out of my way, Quetzalcoalt!", Xolotl threw green fireballs at Quetzalcoalt, who gracefully spiraled through them, and started launching an attack of his own, making powerful windy storms. "That does it...", Curtis prepared to transform, but Alpha stopped him. "Wait...", he said, stopping Curtis from transforming. "Why?" "This could lead to some undesired consequences..." "Meaning..." "Time Demons...servants of Chronos...they protect the time line as the slightest action could lead to a most devastating change to the future..." "Right! I remember you saying something about them...If you are about to do some major change in history, they will appear, won't they?" "Right...and a battle this big between Theoses can lead to one of the biggest changes in history..." "And if we interfere...stuff happens...and not exactly good ones..." "Exactly, so it's best that we stay out of this..." "But Chronos sent us here for a reason!" "As did he for sending us across time...he was probably manipulated into doing so...even if he created the Time Demons, there is no guarantee that he can restraint them from killing us..." "Meh...whatever...", Curtis transformed, Alpha appeared from the sky and kicked Xolotl in the face. "Who are you?", he asked, preparing to launch a new barrage of fireballs. "Just a guy who knows who's on the good side...", Alpha charged at Xolotl, while the latter fired fireball after fireball, hoping to stop the Ultra. Quetzalcoalt took this opportunity to fire a beam at the distracted Xololt, creating a huge explosion which propulsed his brother to a nearby mountain, knocking him unconscious. Quetzalcoalt descended from the sky, "Thank you, time traveler...", he said in a rather deep voice. "How did you know I was a time traveler?", Alpha asked, but than remembered, "You're the Aztec god of wisdom and wind..." "Indeed...and I shall tell you...I always repay my debts and in the future, I will repay mine..." Suddenly, a screech broke the conversation between them, a purple portal opened up and a black winged being came out of it, "Oh Censored...that's a Time Demon, isn't it?", Curtis asked, generating the Paladin Armour. "I'll slow him down while you escape...Go!", Quetzalcoalt started launching hurricanes at the Time Demon, who somehow passed through it effortlessly, "I knew it...it went to the time where my hurricane died out, but its body is still here...Temporal Division..." The Time Demon proceeded to attack Alpha, until a wormhole opened up beneath him, sucking him and Phil into it, when they exited the wormhole, they were at a desert. "Where are we?", Phillip asked, nervous that the only thing around him was sand. "In the Flow of Time...", a voice said, coming from a really really weird looking guy holding a stopwatch. "Chronos...", Alpha said, obviously recognizing the Primordial of Time. "Don't worry...the Time Demons won't attack anyone in the Flow of Time...as every grain of sand destroyed...means a second destroyed..." "Why did you do this to us?" "The time travelling voyage? Well you must understand that I was bribed..." "With what? You who controls time itself..." "Unlimited data and wheatcakes..." "...Seriously...one of the most powerful beings in this entire Universe...was bribed by wheatcakes and Wi-Fi..." "I needed to have something to occupy myself with! Look at my Pokemon Go Pokemon! All I catch here are lousy Dialgas..." "You could have just left this place to anything you want..." "...Dammit...Well...on a fairer exchange for all that trouble that I gave you...I will tell you the identity of the being who bribed me...it was Xololt..." "I knew it...but anyways...are you all alone in this place or what?" "No..." "Wait...what? I thought that the only beings that could stay here indefinitely were beings who controlled time?" "Yeah...but there's this one Ultra..." "What? An Ultra? Here?" "Yeah, he calls himself Paradox...but he keeps laughing maniacally about how he's going to get the power of Azoth or whatsoever..." Alpha raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?" "Yep...I even read the sands of time, just to make sure about what I heard..." "Well...then...I've heard all that I needed to hear...send me back home..." "Alright then...though I wish that you could've kept me company a bit longer...", Chronos waved his hand, creating a purple portal. Alpha didn't even look back when he jumped into the portal, even though he almost left Phil behind again. When Curtis and Phillip came out of the portal, they were back at Japan. "Are you serious? Did we really miss the trip to India? Nooooooooooo my curry!!!!", Curtis said, yelling on his knees. "Hey look! There's our group!", Phillip said, excited to finally be able to not time jump ever again. They both ran to their group, the instant Althea saw Curtis, she bear-hugged him, "Where were you? I looked all over the place for you!", she said. "Sorry...Chrono anomalies happened..." "So...there was a disruption in time, and some Primordial sends you there for you to solve it?" "Close enough...I'll tell you all about it tomorrow!", Curtis entered the hotel room in which he was staying in, before collapsing onto his bed, "Finally back home..." 1 AM... Curtis was walking down a forest, when suddenly, a headless horseman appeared before him, it grew to a giant size, before crushing him. Curtis awoke screaming and covered in sweat, "A nightmare? I have a bad feeling about this...", he said. "You feel the Minus Energy too?", Alpha said, uneasily. "Yeah...it's so strong that I feel like it's right next to me...as if something was watching me..." "Whatever it is...It can't be good...", the Victorium Shard inside Curtis suddenly glowed and entered the Alpha Brace, "What the...?" Curtis stared at the Alpha Brace for a few seconds before refocusing on the task at hand, in other words, defeating the being who is causing this amount of Minus Energy. Curtis layed back down on his bed, and astral projected himself, in order to explore the entire hotel without leaving his room, but came up with the same results, the entire building was surrounded by a thick Minus Energy cloud. Curtis' soul went back to his own body, "Nothing..." "On the 7th plane of existence, but what about the other ones?" "God...just don't..." "Come on! We have to!" "Fine...to the 4th plane of existence it is...", Curtis went back to his bed, before shifting from the 7th plane of existence to the 4th plane of existence, the Spiritual Plane. When Curtis opened his eyes, he was surrounded by fog, "The 4th plane isn't usually like this..." "Agreed...stay cautious..." They started walking down a roughly-made cooblestone road, surrounded by an eerie thick fog, after a minute or so, they saw an eerie green light, coming from the far side of the road. And almost out of nowhere, a headless horseman erupted out of the thick fog, as if forming from it. It was heading Curtis' way, full speed. Curtis, using Alpha's reflexes, dived/dove away out of the cobblestone road. The horseman rushed past him and needed some time to turn around and charge at him again. Curtis went back onto the road and transformed, Alpha summoned both his Paladin Armour and his Sigma Blade while the horseman unsheated his sword. Both contestants charged at each other, just as their blades were about to make contact, the horseman's blade unexpectedly passed through the Sigma Blade and slashed Alpha. "What the...", Curtis said, wondering how could the blade have passed through his even though it looks solid. "I think it's a Knightmare!", Alpha said, recognizing the eerie headlesd horseman that is still mercilessly slashing him, seeing at how he can't defend against his Fog Blade, "Thet wreak havoc across the 4th plane of existence!" "But how do we defeat it?", suddenly, the Victorium Shard popped up from the Alpha Brace and transformed into the Ultraman Victory Character Card. Curtis seeing no other option, grabbed it and inserted it in the back of the brace. "In teacherous days and dark nights, we call on the bravery of Victory through Ultraman Alpha Victory Mode!", the brace announced, indicating a form change-based on Ultraman Victory. Alpha's body glowed a gentle light blue that seemingly burnt the horseman, forcing it to back off. When the light died out, Alpha gain blue 'V'-shaped Zenshin Crystals and had markings resembling those to Ultraman Victory's. The Knightmare, in a fit of rage, charged at him, but Alpha punched the ground, causing shockwaves that made the knight fall, but before it could get back up, walls of crystals suddenly appeared from the ground and surrounded it, forming a cage. Alpha charged his hands with Victorium energy, making them glow a light-blue light, before raising his hands into the air, and bringing them in front of him, shooting a ray of light, which causes the Knightmare to dissipate into light. Alpha nodded, before closing his eyes, shifting from the 4th plane of existence back to the material one, the 7th plane. When Curtis opened his eyes, he found a tapir on his hotel room floor. "What the hell is a tapir doing in my room?", Curtis asked, perplexed at how such a creature could've wwnt inside his room while he was in the 4th plane of existence. "That's the Knightmare you just fought...", a voice said, along with a hiss, coming from the cprner of his room. The being stepped into the light, revealing Quetzalcoalt. "What are doing here?" "Repaying my debt fron a millenia ago..." "Wait...you were the one who transformed the shard into the Ultraman Victory Character Card?" "Indeed. But it had way more power then I expected...turning this tapir back into a baby..." "So...now what?" "I leave...but I must warn you..the path you are taking is not easy...ans you are bound to be betrayed..." "What?" Quetzalcoalt ignored him, and left as fast as he had appeared, "What should we do with the tapir?", Alpha asked, observing the mysterioud creature. "We should keep it..." "Wh-what?" "It's still just a baby so...might as well..." "Fine..." "I'll call him Trevor..." "Seriously?" "Yeah." Category:Ultraman Alpha Episodes Category:Clee26